


Mind at Work

by Tin_pot



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: :D, Multi, Texting, Turtle deaths, and peggy, fights in Wendy's parking lot, now featuring: i wanna die, started it at two a.m., text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tin_pot/pseuds/Tin_pot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero-to-hero: GAY AF</p><p>Laffy-taffy: Herc I think that all of us in this chat are “gay af”</p><p>2pints: ^Relatable</p><p>Zero-to-hero: sent {yougotmethere.jpg}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (ง'̀-'́)ง

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John adds noses to his emojis because that's what I do
> 
> Also Laf and John have proper capitalization at the beginning of each text

**RAWR** \- Alex

 **Burrito** -Aaron

 **Laffy-taffy-** Lafayette

 **Zero-to-hero** -Hercules

 **2pints** \- John

 **AndPeggy** \- Peggy

 **Angel-ica** \- Angelica

 **Smol** \- Eliza

 **France-ophile** -Jefferson

 **JMads** \- Madison

 

 

**Group Chat: Revolutionary Set**

 

_Today at 1:04 a.m._

 

 **RAWR** : hey laf, im gonna crash over at your place tonight

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : What, why???

 

 **RAWR** : well it’s closer than my apartment and I think I might pass out before I get home

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : what did you dooooo

 

 **RAWR** : why do you always assume that I’ve done something

 

 **RAWR** : maybe im just tired

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : Alexander, mon ami, we've known you for 6 years, and yes, you are always tired, but you always

What is the phrase

**Laffy-taffy** : Run your mouth

 

 **Zero-to-hero:** it never ends well

 

 **2pints** : Wait Alex what the fuck did you do?? What happened??Are you hurt??

 

 **RAWR** : woah John calm down

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : yeah John calm down ;))))) <3 ;)))))

 

 **RAWR** : I just,,,,,

 

 **RAWR** : got into a fight

 

 **RAWR** : in a Wendy's parking lot

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : At 1 am???? Alexander what the hell happened

 

 **RAWR** : well there were these assholes, George, from uni, and samuel strawberry or something who started insulting a cashier because she was wearing a hijab and wouldn't by their food unless they got a new employee and started shouting slurs at her and you know, me being the chivalrous kind local hero I punched George in the face

 

 **RAWR** : well APPARENTLY STRAWBERRY WAS A VERY GOOD FIGHTER BECAUSE HE PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE

 

 **2pints** : WHAT?? Are you ok???  Alex I stg

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : ^ ;)))))

 

 **RAWR** : yeah, I'm fine

 

 **RAWR** : well at this point the manager comes out and tells us to leave, so we took the fight outside

 

 **RAWR** : George is a whiny baby and just sat on the sidewalk while the strawberry asshole and I stared kicking and punching each other

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : Alex what the fuck

 

 **RAWR** : Laf btw I'm at your apartment

 

 **RAWR** : I of course won the fight because strawberry was some sort of slave and stopped when George complained that he wanted to go home

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : GAY AF

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : Herc I think that all of us in this chat are “gay af”

**2pints** : ^Relatable

 

 **Zero-to-hero:** _sent {yougotmethere.jpg}_

**Laffy-taffy** : Also, Alex, be there in a sec

 

 

_Today at 1:49 a.m._

 

 **RAWR** : K I'm going to bed see ya in the morning

 

 **RAWR** : I guess I'll see Laf first, seeing as I'm sleeping on a futon on his floor

 

 **2pints** : It's the most comfortable futon ever made

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : true dat

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : Guys it's just a futon

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : futon, more like gOOd-ton

 

 **2pints** : No, stop, that didn't work

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : Gtf to sleep

 

\-------

 

**Group Chat: Revolutionary Set**

 

_Today at 10:41_

 

 **2pints** : guys

 

 **2pints** : GUYS

 

 **Zero-to-hero:** what?!

 

 **2pints** : D^:

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : oh no

 

 **RAWR** : John??? What happened?

 

 **2pints** : D^,:

 

 **2pints** : Rebel died

**Zero-to-hero:** WHAT???!!?!

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : Nooooooo not your turtle

 

 **2pints** : D^,:

 

 **RAWR** : awwww, sorry John :(

I know how much she meant to you

 

 **2pints** : I don't even know what happened, I went to feed her this morning and she wasn't moving so I picked her up and.,,.,,,,.

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : omfg did you pick up you turtles corpse

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : HERC!

 

 **2pints** : DDD^,:

 

 **2pints** : I don't know what to do. Do I go to the vet? Should I just bury him??

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : sorry pal, the veterinarians can't fix death

 

 **RAWR** : it's the circle of liiiiiiiiiiiife

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : Funny you reference that movie, petit lion

 

 **RAWR** : fuck off laf

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : ;)

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : Feisty lion

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : such roar, much mighty

 

_RAWR left the conversation today at 10:51 a.m._

_Laffy-taffy added RAWR to the conversation 10:51a.m._

 

 **2pints** : I'm still upset about my turtle

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : we mourn with you John

 

 **RAWR** : you can't see me but I'm actually crying over Rebel

 

 **2pints** : Wow I didn't make friends just to be lied to like that

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : We are all crying John, you can't accuse us of lying if you can't see us

 

_2pints FaceTimed Laffy-taffy today at 10:56 a.m._

_Laffy-taffy declined FaceTime today at 10:56 a.m._

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : I repeat, you can't see us

 

 **2pints** : >:,(

 

 **RAWR** : guys I'm in class keep it down

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : wow that's a first

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : normally you'd be clinging onto any distraction you could find in Mr. Adams class

 

 **RAWR** : yeah well Mr. Washington came in and he is giving a really well written and thoughtout speech

 

 **RAWR** : im so invested

 

 **RAWR** : so keep it down!

 

 **Laffy-taffy:** Fine fine, I gtg anyway

 

 **2pints** : Rebel :,^(

 

 **2pints** : My dear turtle

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : omfg I'm coming over John get ready to go we're driving to the pet store

 

 **2pints** : :^D

 

 **2pints** : No one can replace Rebel :^( , but YAY :^D

 

 **2pints** : K I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out soon  
> Ft the Schuyler Sisters
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos


	2. Just another day with the Revolutionary set

**RAWR** \- Alexander Hamilton

 **Burrito** -Aaron Burr

 **Laffy-taffy** \- Lafayette

 **Zero-to-hero** -Hercules Mulligan

 **AndPeggy** \- Peggy Schuyler

 **2pints** \- John Laurens

 **Angel-ica** \- Angelica Schuyler

 **Smol** \- Eliza Schuyler

 **Franceophile** -Thomas Jefferson

 **JMads** \- James Madison

 **Hell-yes** \- Maria Reynolds

 ----------------------------------

**Group Chat: Revolutionary Set**

 

_Today at 12:59_

 

 **2pints** : Hey guys look at the new addition to our family

 

 **2pints** :Friend family, .....framily.....

 

 **2pints** : Anyways meet St. Jimmy

 

_2pints sent 1 photo_

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : it took him TWO HOURS to pick that turtle out

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : there were only 5 to choose from

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : Um, why is it called St. Jimmy

 

 **RAWR** : ^^^

 

 **2pints** : Funny you ask

 

 **2pints** : I was in the store, trying to come up with a name, and I couldn't name him Rebel 2, because that's disrespectful, so I had to pick a new name, and I was like,,,..,,,, what's green, then I thought of GREEN day, and I couldn't really decide what song, it went from naming him American Idiot to Epiphany and then I decided that St. Jimmy was a cool reference, so that's his name.

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : um, isn't St. Jimmy a druggy or something in the musical???

 

 **2pints** : yeah well, this isn't the musical ;^)

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : Um

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : Ok

 

 **RAWR** : anyways

 

 **RAWR** : guess who's coming back to the city this afternoon

 

 **RAWR** : you guessed it

 

 **_RAWR_ ** _added **Angel-ica** to the conversation today at 1:08 p.m._

 **_RAWR_ ** _added **Smol** to the conversation today at 1:08 p.m._

 **_RAWR_ ** _added **AndPeggy** to the conversation today at 1:09 p.m._

 

 **Angel-ica** : yoooo we're back

 

 **AndPeggy** : guess who's back

 

 **AndPeggy** : back again

 

 **AndPeggy** : Peggy's back

 

 **AndPeggy** : tell your friends

 

 **Smol** : And Eliza

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : ^ aw we could never forget you ya cinnamon roll

 

 **Smol** : :)

 

 **2pints** : Hey guys look at my new turtle!

 

 **_2pints_ ** _sent 1 image_

 

 **2pints** : his name is St. Jimmy

 

 **Angel-ica** : um, what about rebel the turtle??

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : oh no

 

 **2pints** : D^,:

 

 **2pints** : I

 

 **2pints** : I found her dead this morning,,,,she,,, D^,:

 

 **2pints** : :,^(

 

 **AndPeggy** : oooookay, anyways

 

 **AndPeggy** : Guess what

 

 **AndPeggy** : Ellliiiiizaaaa met someone

 

 **Smol** : Peggyyyyy!!!!

 

 **AndPeggy** : ;)))))))

 

 **Smol** : shut up

 

 **Smol** : yeah, I met a girl

 

 **Smol** : Maria Reynolds, she’s really sweet, and pretty

 

 **RAWR** : shit

 

 **Smol** : umm, yes?

 

 **RAWR** : I dated her once

 

 **Smol** : what??????

 

 **RAWR** : yeah, I'm not holding you back go ahead she is really nice it's just that this is going to be awkward

 

 **Smol** : okay?????

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : add her, I want to see if she's good enough for my child

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : Laf and I will be your Parents

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : quelle, omfg I

 

 **Laffy-taffy:** sûr???

 

 **2pints** : ;^))))))))

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : wait no

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : I meant

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : I

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : omfg just add her

 

 **RAWR** : ;))))))

 

 **_Smol_ ** _added **Hell-yes** to the conversation today at 1:16 p.m._

**Smol** : I'm so sorry

 

 **Hell-yes** : um what

 

 **Hell-yes** : what is this

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : hello Miss Maria

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : i am Elizabeth’s honorary father

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : And I am her other honorary Parent

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : and we would like to know your intentions with our dear Elizabeth

 

 **Hell-yes** : are you two dating??

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : what, non, we

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : NO! We are just....

 

_Zero-to-hero left the conversation today at 1:19 p.m._

 

 **RAWR** : omfg

**2pints** : Yeah Eliza I think she's good, I give you two my blessings

 

 **Smol** : omfg

 

\---------

**Chat: Laffy-taffy and 2pints**

 

 _Today at 1:21 p.m_.

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : :(

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : Does Hercules really hate me that much?

 

 **2pints** : Nooooo laf no no no no

 

 **2pints** : Herc is just really bad with feelings

 

 **2pints** : Like, REALLY bad

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : Are you saying that Herc has feelings for me??

 

 **2pints** : Omfg yes, you know what, I'm bad at this kind of stuff

 

 **_2pints_ ** _added **RAWR** to the conversation today at 1:25 p.m._

**2pints** : Laf thinks that Herc hates them

 

 **RAWR** : Laf omfg

 

 **RAWR** : I'm pretty sure that Herc is in love with you

 

 **2pints** : wow I was going for a gentle push and you just shove them off a cliff

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : WAIT WHAT

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : Noooooooo

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : What???

 

 **2pints** : Um yeah

 

 **RAWR** : one sec I'll be right back

\----------

 

**Chat: RAWR and Zero-to-hero**

 

_Today at 1:29 p.m._

**RAWR** : yo

 

 **RAWR** : dude

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : um,,,,.., yes???

 

 **RAWR** : do you like Laf

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : yes, they are my friend??

 

 **RAWR** : no like do you like like Laf

 

 **RAWR** : like, do you want to date them

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : what.,,,., um,I mean, uh

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : yes

 

 **RAWR** : ask them out

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : WHAT

 

 **RAWR** : come on, you like Laf, don't you want to date them...????

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : yes I do but like.,,....

 

 **RAWR** : come on, what's the worst that could happen

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : I could be turned down and lose one of my best friends????

 

 **RAWR** : please, if you don't, you'll regret it

 

 **RAWR** : it's better to have loved and lost to have not have loved at all

 

 **RAWR** : I think that that is the quote… idrk

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : okay....

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : I'll ask them out

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : this might go terribly wrong

 

 **RAWR** : nah, don't think so

 

 **Zero-to-hero** : you really think that Laf will like me back?

 

 **RAWR** : I'm sure of it

\---------

 

**Chat: RAWR, Laffy-taffy, and 2pints**

 

 **RAWR** : k sorry I'm back

 

 **_RAWR_ ** _renamed the conversation "Laf support group" today at 1:42 p.m._

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : Wow, merci mes amis

 

 **2pints** : mullette 2k16

 

 **Laffy-taffy** : Wow, non, merci mes amis

\--------

 

**Chat: RAWR and 2pints**

 

_Today at 1:47 p.m._

 

 **_RAWR_ ** _sent 3 screenshots_

 

 **2pints** : omfg I knew that you were going to do that

 

 **RAWR** : well, it worked

 

 **2pints** : when's Herc gonna ask them out

 

 **RAWR** : It’ll probably take him a day to think about it and plan so he'll probably ask them out tomorrow evening???

 

 **2pints** : yeah, ;^))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quelle- what
> 
> sûr- sure 
> 
> merci mes amis- thanks my friends


	3. burrrr (sir) it's cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Burr, the kiss-ass of the gays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortest chapter yet….
> 
> I'm sorry, I'm writing a really long Les Mis fic and I'm trying to move it from ff.net to ao3

**RAWR** \- Alexander Hamilton

**Burrito** -Aaron Burr

**Laffy-taffy** \- Lafayette

**Zero-to-hero** -Hercules Mulligan

**AndPeggy** \- Peggy Schuyler

**2pints** \- John Laurens

**Angel-ica** \- Angelica Schuyler

**Smol** \- Eliza Schuyler

**Franceophile** -Thomas Jefferson

**JMads** \- James Madison

**Hell-yes** \- Maria Reynolds

\------

 

_Group Chat: Revolutionary Set_

 

_Today at 3:14 p.m._

 

**RAWR** : so

 

**RAWR** : should we change the chat name since we have the sisters+ pegs and Eliza's hot girlfriend now

 

**Smol** : WE'RE NOT DATING

 

**Hell-yes** : Not that I'm opposed to the idea

 

**Smol** : well, yes

 

**Zero-to-hero** : get a room

 

**_Laffy-taffy_ ** _changed the name to "escouade de baise" today at 3:18 p.m._

 

**2pints** : Laf no

 

**Laffy-taffy** : Laf yes

 

**RAWR** : we should add burr

 

**2pints** : Noooooooooo

 

**RAWR** : ;)))

 

**_RAWR_ ** _added **Burrito** to the conversation today at 3:21 p.m._

 

**RAWR** : burrrrrr (sir) it's cold outside

 

**Burrito** : What is this

 

**Burrito** : Why is the chat name "squad of fucks"

 

**AndPeggy** : ah so that's what that meant

 

**Laffy-taffy** : ;)))))

 

**Burrito** : Why am I here

 

**Burrito** : Please remove me

 

**2pints** : I agree

 

**_2pints_ ** _removed **Burrito** from the conversation today at 3:29 p.m._

 

**RAWR** : awwww we could have made bad jokes and laughed at his confusion

 

**Angel-ica** : I think that he was already confused

 

**Hell-yes** : Who are these people

 

**RAWR** : hey I'm Alexander Hamilton remember me ;)

 

**Hell-yes** : What the fuck

 

**RAWR** : my thoughts exactly

 

**Zero-to-hero** : I'm the mom friend

 

**Laffy-taffy** : I'm the cool French guy that everyone looks up to and adores

 

**2pints** : That's a lie and we all know it

 

**Laffy-taffy** : I can dream, can't I

 

**Laffy-taffy** : That's John Laurens and his only friends are turtles

 

**2pints** : Wow you just called yourself a turtle ;^)

 

**Hell-yes** : Laurens

 

**Hell-yes** : as in the senator, Henry Laurens?

 

**2pints** : >:^(

 

**RAWR** : uh yeah we don't really talk about that

 

**Hell-yes** : Oh sorry

 

**2pints** : That man is a homophobic lying abusive piece of crap. He is the scum of the earth

 

**Zero-to-hero** : >:/

 

**2pints** : Anyways

 

**Laffy-taffy** : You already know Eliza ;)))))))

 

**AndPeggy** : AND YOU KNOW ME

 

**Angel-ica** : And you know me

 

**RAWR** : and that confused guy was one of our fellow associates..,.,.,.

 

**RAWR** : he's my college roommate

 

**Hell-yes** : ah, ok

 

**RAWR** : that man has no personal opinions and probably hasn't broken a single rule in his entire life

 

**Laffy-taffy** : Petit lion, calm down

 

**Laffy-taffy** : Talk less ;)))

 

**2pints** : Smile More ;^)

 

**Smol** : smile more

 

**Laffy-taffy** : Smile more ;)))

 

**2pints** : eyyyyyyyy same time

 

**RAWR** : i hate you guys

 

**Angel-ica** : We all know that that was a lie

 

**AndPeggy** : tru

 

**RAWR** : I came out to have a good time and I honestly feel so attacked right now

 

**Zero-to-hero** : go away you meme

 

**Hell-yes** : I'm gonna

 

**Hell-yes** : Exit the chat,...

 

**Laffy-taffy** : noooooooo

 

**AndPeggy** : don't go!!!

 

**RAWR** : you can staaAAAaaaaay

 

**2pints** : The situation's helpless

 

**Smol** : did somebody say

 

**Smol** : helpless

 

**_Hell-yes_ ** _left the conversation today at 3:42 p.m._

 

**RAWR** : there goes the hot girlfriend

 

**Angel-ica** : Alex u used to date her wtf

 

**RAWR** : hey I can appreciate the attractiveness of any person I want. It's a free country. Maria Reynolds just happens to be my very hot ex- girlfriend

 

**Smol** : she's mine >;)))))

 

**RAWR** : after breaking up with her, my gay levels increased, so eh, she opened my eyes to my true self, the gay god

 

**Zero-to-hero** : tag yourself I'm #thegaygod

 

**2pints** : I'm #"my gay levels increased"

 

**Laffy-taffy** : If anyone deserves "the gay God" title, c'est moi

 

**_AndPeggy_ ** _changed the chat name to Gay Gods today at 4:02 p.m._

**Smol** : thank

 

**Angel-ica** : I hate this chat

 

**Zero-to-hero** : aw saaame

 

**RAWR** : :3

 

**Laffy-taffy** : :3c

 

**AndPeggy** : >:3

 

**2pints** : Yeah I agree with Ang, I hate this chat

 

**Smol** : :3

 

**Angel-ica** : We're leaving

 

**Angel-ica** : Come on John, let's leave these trash cans

 

**2pints** : Take me away, boys

 

**Zero-to-hero** : her comes dat boiiiiii

**_Angel-ica_ ** _left the conversation today at 4:24 p.m._

**_2pints_ ** _left the conversation today at 4:24 p.m._

**AndPeggy** : petty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry, i finished this like, two weeks ago, but my computer was out of power and i was lazy. I'm so sorry.
> 
> most likely Tjeff and Jmads in the next chapter, and don't worry, lams and mullet are developing.


	4. :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

Hey guys, this is an update I'm adding to all of my works. My computer broke a few months ago and I lost everything. Everything from the past five years is gone, and that includes all I had written to update for my fics. I'm currently swamped in school and don't have free time to write, but I get off in four weeks. You can definitely expect an update to my works around that time (I will be using my friend's laptop). Thank you all for your patience, I know it's been forever since I updated. Thanks for all the support.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
